


flower power

by Koraki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: What Winry did later.





	flower power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/gifts).



> You asked about Winry's adventures while Ed and Al were off traveling...
> 
> Automail is amazing as-is, but I think Winry would have fun helping out a patient who wanted not only to have cool automail but to look cute too!

         


End file.
